


Throws of Passion

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trope Bingo Round 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: First - I know it's "throes of passion".  But here, it's actually a bit of an inside joke for something that happens at the end of the fic.Monroe gets the opportunity to work on a project, but it means eight weeks away from Nick.  Can Nick make it?





	Throws of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic community fill "Any, any, why do you have a Latin dictionary?" Also for

"You can't pass this up," Nick said, even as his heart was breaking a little. Monroe was at a clockmaker's conference in Philadelphia and had been given an opportunity to help restore a few rare timepieces. The small ones he could do from home, but the piece he wanted - the thing _everyone_ at the conference had wanted to help out with, but Monroe was the one invited - was the cherished clock tower at Philadelphia City Hall. 

"But it's going to take like eight weeks," Monroe said. Nick could hear his partner pouting. His voice grew quiet, barely above the thrum of conversations in the background, and he added, "And I'll miss you."

Nick couldn't help but smile. For all that Monroe could be a miserable pissant sometimes, he had a soft side that Nick had gotten to see once they'd taken the plunge, stopped bullshitting each other, and finally gotten together. Sure, it was unconventional; a Grimm and a Blutbad. But it _worked_. "I'll miss you, too. But you know this is the chance of a lifetime," Nick said. "And I'll be here when you get back."

"You'd better be," Monroe growled. Even as his voice was playful, there was a hint of possessiveness that echoed through the line. "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Have I ever?" Nick asked.

Monroe just chuckled his response before saying his goodbye.

~*~*~

Nick counted the days as they ticked by, catching up with Monroe when he could. The Blutbad was busy with the restoration, keeping Nick up to date on everything going on with the project, and Nick kept him appraised of his cases, and the Wesen activity that seemed never-ending in Portland. He tried to keep most of it to himself, even after he came upon a particularly violent Geococcynus, which his books told him was some sort of roadrunner-type Wesen that was unfathomably quick. He'd wanted to call Monroe about him to see if he had any pointers, but a lucky break with a moving truck had ended his and Hank's high-speed chase quite abruptly. 

That night Nick collapsed into bed, exhausted much more than usual. He set the journal he was reading down, then crossed off another date on the calendar. It would be three more days until Monroe would be home, and if Nick were honest with himself, he couldn't wait. He hugged Monroe's pillow to his chest and inhaled the scent, and fell asleep between one breath and the next. 

Nick was having the most delicious dream, with vivid images of Monroe doing delightful things to his body; the Blutbad's tongue licking at Nick's foreskin, his nipple trapped between two calloused fingers, and gentle teeth nipping at the pulse-point in his neck. He woke up to a sound. As his eyes adjusted to the pre-dawn light, aided only by the streetlight pouring in through the window, he saw two red-glowing eyes gazing down at him like Nick was a feast and Monroe was starving. "M'roe?" he asked.

Monroe was on him in an instant. Their first kiss since being reunited after almost eight long weeks was messy and had too many teeth. But it fulfilled something within Nick; something that he'd missed the last few weeks. 

Nick finally came to his senses and separated himself from Monroe with a gentle hand on his chest. "What're you doing home already? I would have come and gotten you."

"Finished last night," Monroe said as he leaned forward and nipped at Nick's neck. "Just had the revealing ceremony left, and they didn't need me for that, so I jumped the first flight."

Nick smiled and pulled Monroe to him, then did a quick maneuver to where he was on top of Monroe. He palmed the thick outline of Monroe's cock in his Dockers, then leaned down and ground his crotch against Monroe's. "I missed you," he said.

Monroe fidgeted a bit, then managed to turn over and pull a few books trapped underneath him. "Aunt Marie's books?" he asked, then read over the heaviest book. "And why do you have a latin dictionary?"

"Because my sexy boyfriend wasn't here when Hank and I ran into a Geococcynus," Nick replied. 

" _Geococcynus_?" Monroe asked. "Those can be kind of tricky - at least from what I've heard. How did it go?"

Nick just shook his head. "I haven't seen you in almost eight weeks, we were just making out, and I'm about ready to come in my shorts. Do you _really_ want to talk about the demonic roadrunner that ran into?"

Monroe just smiled and shook his head quickly. And instead of answering, he reached up and pulled the tip of Nick's cock through the slit of his boxers. "Not even a little bit," Monroe said as he squeezed Nick's cock, then jacked it slowly.

"Then why aren't you naked already?" Nick demanded.

Nick laughed as Monroe wiggled out of his pants and boxers in one motion, then tossed them across the room, where there was a thud, then the sound of something breaking. 

As Monroe lifted up to see what it was, Nick pushed him back down with the palm of his hand against his chest. "Whatever it was," Nick said between kisses, "I'll buy you a new one."


End file.
